


They Don't Know About Us

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Songfic, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: A short and sweet fic about the love between Viktor and Yuuri. Title based off the song by One Direction.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	They Don't Know About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little one shot, impulsively written, about the love and little moments between Viktor and Yuuri, based off the song by One Direction. Enjoy! :)

"They don't know about us," Viktor whispered, running his hand across Yuuri's thigh teasingly. They had ample privacy in the comfort of their hotel room; it was the same night that they'd got engaged and hung out with their friends, the night where Yuuri revealed that he didn't remember drunkenly dancing with Chris and Yurio, and Viktor, as well as seducing him and asking him to be his coach. Regardless of whether he remembered or not, here they were, anyway, engaged to be married. It felt surreal to both of them, dream-like. Insane. But true. They were, in fact, engaged.

In response to Viktor's words, Yuuri's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He didn't quite understand what Viktor meant. "What do you mean, Vitya? Who don't know about us? I'm pretty sure my entire country, and a good portion of yours, among others, saw you kiss me on national television. I'd hardly say that they don't know about us. You weren't exactly secretive about your feelings towards me." 

Viktor chuckled, kissing him on the top of his head. Yuuri blushed and buried his head into his shoulder. "What I _meant,_ was they don't know how special you are, they don't know what you've done to my heart. They can say anything they want, because they don't know us." He grinned at his fiancé. "They don't know what we do best, that's between me and you, our little _secret."_ Yuuri shuddered at the meaning behind the last word, and the way Viktor had breathed onto his neck when he was whispering to him. Sometimes, it was the small things that reminded you how in love you were, not the big, grand gestures or moments.

"I guess you're right," Yuuri muttered, trying his best to compose himself. "The media are brutal, but they can say whatever the hell they want about us. Do you reckon that they'll have anything to say about our rings, tomorrow?" Viktor shrugged, nonchalant as ever. 

"They shouldn't do. But if they do, then who cares? Why put a label on things, or tell them too soon? I want them to know you're mine, yes. But they already do," he pointed out, his icy-blue eyes gleaming. Yuuri felt his heart speed up. 

"Viktor," he told the Russian in a tender, low voice, cupping his lover's pale, slightly flushed, face into his hands, "I know you're already aware of this, but I love you _so, so_ much. You mean the world to me, you know that?" 

Viktor's eyes filled up with tears. "I love you too, Yuuri. You mean everything to me, _Solnyshko._ You always will do." Yuuri laughed and placed his forehead onto Viktor's, breathlessly. It was little moments like these, he reflected, that counted. It was the secret looks thrown his way whenever Viktor thought he wasn't looking, the meaningful glances, the whispered love confessions, the warmth of Viktor's hand in his own, the feeling of their lips connected, all of their warm hugs and the subtle touches that you would miss if you blinked. It all meant everything to him. Viktor meant everything to him. Ever since he'd been twelve years old, he always had done. 

Especially that they were engaged, he had no doubt in his mind that he always would do. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this fic, I hope you enjoyed it and have an awesome day! Xx


End file.
